The Dream
by chia
Summary: the story has taker,Kane,hhh and other wrestlers in it.
1. Default Chapter

The Dream  
  
By Sara Clark  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
I don't own the wrestlers that are in this story nor do I work for the wwf. Mark Callaway, Glen Jacobs, and Paul Levesque are sole property to the wwf. The only charters that I own is Sara Clark and Drafthorseinferno. This story takes place in Pittsburgh Pa. And a few other states. Some other wrestlers in the story are Matt and Jeff Hardy (the Hardy Boyz), Devon and Bubba Ray Dudley (the Dudley Boyz), Stacy, Amy Drumas (Lita), Adam (Edge), Rob (RVD), William Regal, Dustin Rennelds (Golddust) Bradshaw and Frooque (APA) and other's are also sole property of the WWFE. I make no money off this story it is just a fan fiction so don't sue me you wont get nothing.  
  
  
  
Well I had won tickets and back stage passes to the Raw is war show in Pittsburgh, Pa.  
  
I had won 2 tickets so I decided to invite my friend Drafthorseinferno. On the radio station that I won the tickets from they had asked me witch 3 wrestler's that we would love me meet and get to spend time with them.  
  
So I had picked Triple H, Undertaker, and Kane. Their real names are Glen Jacobs, Mark Callaway and Paul Levesque.  
  
We enjoyed the show then we were shown to the back stage area, were they took us to a room in the back to wait for Mark Paul and Glen. The stage man told us that they would be there in a few minutes they were still getting dressed.  
  
So Drafthorseinferno and I where just sitting in the room talking and then there was a knock on the door and it was Paul came in and he was caring two boxes, he then handed one to you and one to me.  
  
And we said in unison what's this for he said it for you two because you are such loyal fans, I just wanted to say thank you for that then he gave us each a hug and kiss on the cheek. He told us to open the box's. What we had inside of the boxes was a shirt of Paul's new logo on it, a hat, a single red rose, and an 8x10 signed photo, his e-mail address and home and cell phone numbers. And told us in a note that was also in each of our boxes any time we wanted to talk just call no matter what time it is.  
  
And then there was another knock on the door and Paul said come in, it was Mark walking in he also had a box for each of us. Pretty much what was in the boxes that Mark gave us was the same as what Paul gave us but only there was instead of a single red rose there was 2 red rose's 2 pink rose's 2 white roses.  
  
Then again there was another knock on the door, it was Glen but he was different then the other guys well Glen was carrying 4 dozen rose's 2 dozen red and 2 dozen pink, he gave us each a doze red and a dozen pink roses. Then he walk up to you first and gave you a big bear hug and kiss then he turned to me and did the same but he had kissed you on the lips and me on the cheek, then he turned and told us he would be right back. When he came back he gave us each a box but in the box, was just about the same as Mark's and Paul's but, in them was also tickets to wrestle mania tickets, with back stage passes.  
  
Then in unison the guys said ok are you two lovely ladies's hungry? We both said, yes so they helped us gather up our stuff. And walked us out to the limo waiting for all of us when we got in to the limo.  
  
Inferno sat next to Glen, and I was sitting next to Mark and Paul was in between you and I. We went to a dinner that they knew were we would be left alone. We ordered our drinks and something to eat just then Glen asked you to dance with him. You said, sure while you were blushing it was a slow dance.  
  
And just then Paul had beaten Mark to the punch and asked me to dance, I said sure.  
  
About half way threw the dance Mark came up to you and Glen and asked if he could cut in, before Glen said yes he leaned over and told you that he was not done dancing with you, and that he had plans for the two of you later.  
  
Then after the song was over we all went back to our table where our drinks were waiting for us, while we were all talk when our dinner came, so we ate  
  
Then after we were done eating another song came up and Glen asked you to dance again but before you both left the table Glen told both Mark and Paul that they were not allowed to cut in this was just you 2 dancing.  
  
Then Mark looked at me and asked me to dance, and told Paul since he got to dance with me for a whole song that it was Mark's turn to dance a whole song  
  
While dancing Glen had asked you were the two of us were staying for the night, and you told him at the Sharerlton Inn.  
  
Just then he laughed and said that was where they were staying and then he asked you if you would mind coming back to his room tonight so the two of you could get to know each other better of course you said yes.  
  
So then after we were done dancing we all went back to the table where Paul said let's get out of here then he went and paid the bill. We all walked out to the limo when in the limo for some reason the guys wanted us to sit on one side and them on the other cause they wanted to see our faces when they talked to us.  
  
First Paul said, ok we've got some questions for the 2 of you. First he turned to Drafthorseinferno first who is the one out of the 3 of us that you like the best no saying that it is a tie.  
  
She said, ok since I can't say it's a tie, ok well the one I like the most is Glen. Then Paul turned to me and said ok same question, I looked down and said well I like Mark. Paul said, that's ok who do you like 2nd I said well 2nd is you Paul.  
  
Then Glen said ok my turn looking at you first then he asked what would you do if you could have just one wish what would it be? With who would you want to be with?  
  
You said, well I would like to be on a deserted beach with you Glen just the two of us getting to know each other better, and having a good time. Then he smiled and winked at you.  
  
Then Glen turned to me and asked me what would I do if Mark asked me to spend the night with him. And then he continued and said what if Paul asked the same thing who would you pick and what would you do and say?  
  
I said, well if they both asked me that, I would said I would not jump in the sack with either of then I would say I would want to get to know them first, and all. But I wouldn't be able to pick cause; I like them both but in a little way I like Mark alittle more, So What I am saying is that I would have to say Mark. But I still would want to get to know Paul better and be friends with him. Paul said I could understand that, Mark just smiled.  
  
Then it was Mark's turn to ask us each a question.  
  
He said, this would be for the both of you, if we ask you both to come to the room with us and we all stay in the same room and played cards would you both be nervous to play strip poker with us and would you both be shy to do it?  
  
We looked at each other and I said I am not shy and I would do it then you said yeah but it would have to us vs. each of you. We would have to be a team, then they said in unison ok then that's what were going to do just then the limo pulled up to the hotel that we were all staying at.  
  
We went up to Glen's room when Paul said he would be right back he was going to get the cards and get some drinks for all of us. So then it was just you me Glen and Mark left in the room, and Mark had asked me if I would mind and go out to the Balcony and talk and leave you and Glen to get to know each other.  
  
I said ok and while Mark and I got to know each other better and you were going to get to know Glen better.  
  
And Glen had just leaned in to kiss you and you both were just start to kiss as I was just started to kiss Mark when Paul knocked on the door.  
  
Glen said to Paul come on in, when he said that both Mark and I came in the out side.  
  
Paul- said are you two lovely ladies ready to lose?  
  
Sara said no I think it is going to be the other way around I said to Paul with a smile.  
  
Glen turned to you and ask are you sure you are up to this doll?  
  
You said, oh of course I am.  
  
In the beginning of the game in Glen's room we were losing big but then I turned to  
  
Drafthorseinferno, And whispered into your ear and said that we have this round and I told you what I had.  
  
You said ok. I was right we did win that round. It was around 1:30 am when Paul looked up and said that it was time for him to hit the bed. He turned to you and said it was real nice meeting you Drafthorseinferno and I hope I see you again, then he gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told you to keep in touch cause he will keep in touch with you.  
  
Then he said Sara it was real nice meeting you and I am glad that I got to know you better. Then he said you better keep in touch with me or I will came and find you and you and I will go one round of wrestling then he winked.  
  
He also gave me a hug and a kiss but for some reason he kissed me on the lips. Then he hugged me again and whispered in my ear before you leave tomorrow give me a call I want to talk to just you about a few things I said sure ok Paul then said you have a good night.  
  
Then Paul said, to the guys I would see you all at the arena tomorrow night. Mark and Glen said yeah ok Paul. Then Paul walked out just then I said well it is late and I think that I should say good night.  
  
Mark said wait Sara I would really like to talk to you more one on one before you got to sleep I looked at Mark and said yeah ok. I turned to Glen and gave him and hug and a kiss on the cheek, and told him to make sure you didn't get to bed too late. He just looked at me and smiled.  
  
  
  
Then I said hey Drafthorseinferno, You have a good night and don't leave on my account stay and get to know Glen better then I said I will call you tomorrow morning around noon and we'll make plans from there you said yeah ok Sara you have a good night.  
  
Mark walked up to you and said it was nice chatting with you Drafthorseinferno and I hope that we can do it again sometime, just then he gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mark turned to Glen and said have a good night Glen we'll talk later.  
  
Glen said good night you two, Mark then said hey Sara wait up I will walk you to your room and we can talk on the way I said yeah ok. Then we left, leaving you and Glen in the room all by your self's. After Mark and I left Glen said hey, Drafthorseinferno why don't you come over here and sit next to me and we could talk and get to know each other. You said, sure ok then you and Glen stayed up half the night just sitting and talking.  
  
Mark walked me to my room door there I asked him if he would like to come in for a while so we could talk. Mark said, yes I would like that so he came in. Mark and I talked all night telling each other our favorite thing to do our hobbies and stuff like that. Come to find out that both Mark and I have a lot in common, in the stuff we do.  
  
The next morning Mark asked me when did we have to leave I said we both have the next 3 days off. Mark said good would you both like to come to tonight's match? I said yeah I would love to but I can't speak for Drafthorseinferno but I think she would like to come.  
  
Then Mark heard my stomach rumbling and said why don't we go get something to eat, I said yeah sure then he said, let me call Glen's room and ask him if he and Drafthorseinferno would like to join us, Glen said yeah sure we'll meet you both down stairs.  
  
I told Mark that I was going to hop into the shower and get dressed before we go and meet them down stairs. Mark said, ok I am going to run to my room and get a shower also I will meet you back here in about 15 minutes. Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss and said I will be back I said, ok.  
  
When I got into the shower I was just washing up and thinking about the night before, and I was saying to myself man I can't believe that I just spent the night with Mark Callaway. I had just gotten out of the shower when the phone had rung so I answered it and on the other was Paul.  
  
I said, hi Paul how are you doing this morning? Paul said I am doing really well I was wondering what you are doing in about 2 weeks I said nothing why? He said, well your plans just changed you are going to go out on the town with me. I said Paul how is that possible I live in West Virginia and you don't. He then told me that he had a signing in Clarksburg WV.  
  
  
  
I said, well that's only about 20 minutes away from where I live. Paul said we can make the arrangement later just don't make plans for that whole weekend ok I said, yeah sure. Then he said that he was on his way to the gym and that he would talk to me later.  
  
About five minutes later there was a knock on my door and it was Mark asking me if I was ready to go I told him all I have to do is put my shoes on. He said ok then we left and meet Glen and Drafthorseinferno in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. At breakfast I just looked at Inferno and in unison we both excused our self's from the table we were sitting at, to go to the rest room.  
  
Mark and Glen just looked at each other for a second. Once in the bathroom I asked inferno how her night was with Glen she said, it was a magical we found out we have so much in common and that we are going to get together again and see were it goes from there.  
  
Then she asked me so how did you and Mark get along? I said, Mark is so sweet we just stayed up in the room talking all night long about our family's our child hoods and just everything.  
  
But I am so glad that I won that contest and you decided to come with me. Inferno said I am glad you asked me to come this has been the best last 24 hours that I have ever had.  
  
Just then I told her we should get back to the guys before they come in here looking for us. Inferno said, yeah you are right. As we were walking out of the bathroom I told inferno about the conversation I had with Paul earlier that morning and how he is coming to see me in two weeks. Then I said, truthfully I don't know what to do cause I do like Mark a lot but I also like Paul.  
  
See I could see myself settling down with Mark and having a good time, but with Paul I can see myself just having flings with. Inferno said well before the show tonight we just us will sit down and talk about that ok? I said, I don't know what I would do with out you, you're sure a good friend to me.  
  
When we arrived back at the table both Mark and Glen stood up and pulled our chairs out for us, we both said, thank you. Mark then said, I took the liberty of ordering for you Sara I said why thank you Mark you are so sweet. Glen then looked over to Inferno and said, I also took the liberty and ordered for you too dear. Inferno just started to blush cause of what Glen had just called her. Then she looked at him and said thank you Glen.  
  
After we all ate our breakfast I looked at Mark and said I really had a good time last night and hope that we can do that again soon. Mark looked over at me and said, yes we do maybe after the show tonight we could go for a ride on my Harley and drive around. I said, sure that sounds really nice I would love to. Then I got up and said sorry to eat and run but I want to go to the gym and get a work out done before the show tonight.  
  
Mark said ok but when you come to the arena tonight come right back stage and I will take you to were you are gonna sit. I said thank you I will do that. I said nice seeing you again Glen and I will see you tonight at the arena.  
  
I looked over at Inferno and said I will meet you back at your room in about 2 hours and we can get ready for the show together. Inferno looked at me and said, ok I will be there seeing you later Sara.  
  
When I had gone back to my room to get my gym bag and everything I went down stair and asked at the front desk were the closest gym was. The desk clerk said, it is about 2 blocks down on your right I said thank you and left the hotel. When I got into the gym I went right to the dressing room and changed.  
  
When I got out I walked right over to the barbells and started to do my set. I was done my sets and was walking over to the weight bench when I heard a familiar voice from behind me asking me if I could use a spotter I turned and saw Paul standing right behind me.  
  
I then said, yeah-sure Paul I would appreciate that thank you. I lay down onto the bench and Paul asked me how much do you do? I said, I start with 150 for my first set then for my second and 3rd set I do 185.  
  
Paul said, ok start whenever you are ready. I did my sets and all I could see that Paul was amazed at how well I did my sets.  
  
After I was done with my 3 sets, Paul asked me what I do after I am done? I said well since I am done with my work out I usually either go into the sauna or the Jacuzzi witch ever the gym has.  
  
Paul said, well would you mind if I joined you? I said, you are more then welcome to join me if you want. I looked around and saw that the Jacuzzi was being use so I headed to the sauna room. Paul and I were the only ones using it. Once in there I asked Paul if he would mind turning his head while I changed into what I sit in the sauna with.  
  
Paul said, sure I don't mind turning around. After I was done I said, you could turn around now Paul I am covered. Paul just had this look on his face that he was thinking about doing something.  
  
We were in the sauna for about 45 minutes, we talked about a few things and Paul asked me if I was looking forward to seeing him in two weeks. I said," I am and I hope that you don't mind but I was planning on cooking dinner for you since you don't get a home cooked meal all the time." Paul said, that is so nice of you to do that but don't go threw too much trouble for me."  
  
I said, it is no trouble at all I like cooking. After we were done in the sauna we both went and got changed. Paul was waiting for me when I walked out of the women's locker room.  
  
Paul asked me if I was going to the show tonight I said, yeah Mark invited me. Paul then said maybe we could go out and do something after the show together just us. I said I would love to but I already made plans with Mark. He looked like he was hurt cause I was going out to do something with Mark after the show. Paul then asked me when I was heading back home I said my plan leaves tomorrow afternoon. We walked back to the hotel and once we got back to the hotel Paul said thank you for the nice time, then he asked me for my phone number so he could call me and we could talk.  
  
I gave Paul my number and then he gave me a hug and said I will see you at the arena tonight. I went up to Inferno's room and knocked on the door and waited for her to come to the door. When she opened the door she had this real big smile on her face so I said, what's up why are you smiling?  
  
She said that Glen and her are going out on the town tonight after the show and that he is going to come and visit her next week. I said, kool that sound real nice, it looks like you two are hitting it off well. She said yeah we are and then she told me all that they did today.  
  
I then said, I think you two will be dating soon. She said, that would be real nice if that would happen. Then I told her about my day at the gym and about me running into Paul and everything. Just then I looked at the clock and said we only have 2 hours to get ready for the show tonight and get to the arena, so we then started to get ready and dressed. So after we were ready and dressed we were just getting ready to walk out the door when the phone rang.  
  
Inferno said, I will get it hold on. Then while she was on the phone she just had this look on her like she was shocked, after she got off the phone I asked her who it was. She said it was the front desk apparently there is a limo out front wait for us to take us to the arena.  
  
When we got down stairs to the lobby we walked out to the limo and the driver opened the door and told us to hop in. When we got into the limo there were 2 dozen red rose's in it one was addressed to me and one was addressed to Inferno. We looked at each other with saprize and then opened the cards that were with the roses.  
  
They were from Mark and Glen, the card that was on mine said, "Sara I had a great time last night and I hope that we have another great time tonight after the show Love, Mark." Inferno's card said, " Inferno I had so much fun last night and today I hope that we have another good night together tonight and I also hope we have a lot more good night's together Love Always, Glen."  
  
When we arrived at the arena we both were shown to Mark and Glens dressing rooms. I knocked on the door and I heard Mark and Glen say come in so we both walked in. Mark came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Glen walked over to Inferno and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. Then they both walked us to were we were going to be sitting back stage for the show. Mark and Glen said, that they would be back after there match.  
  
So Inferno and I sat down and started to watch the show, the first match was the Matt and Jeff Hardy and Lita Vs Devon and Bubba Ray Dudley and Stacey. That match was real fast with the Hardyz and Lita winning. The second match was Adam and Rob vs. William Regal and Dustan Rennelds. That match also went fast with Adam and RVD winning by DQ. William brought in the brass knockes and the ref saw them so he Dqed Regal and Golddust.  
  
Up next Paul had a match against Chris for the undisputed champion ship. I told Inferno that I hope that Paul wins the title tonight she said, yeah I hope so to. The match was a good one there was a lot of close calls for the both of them. Then Paul hit the petagree on Chris for the win. I was cheering, as was Inferno.  
  
The next match was the final match of the night it was Mark and Glen vs. the APA for the world tag team titles. Right before the match started there was a knock on the door of the room Inferno and I were watching the show in, we both said, come in. Paul walked in and asked us if we would mind if he watch Mark and Glen's match with us?  
  
Inferno and I said, at the same time sure we don't mind if you watch the match with us. Paul walked over to the chair next to me and put his title down and then sat down next to me. I said, Paul that was a real good match you had and congrats on wining the title. He said, thank you then he asked me if I would mind if he gave me a hug I said, sure no problem.  
  
Now it was time for Mark and Glen's match first Glen came out then Mark came out on his bike. Then out came the APA, and the match was on its way, first it was Mark and Bradshaw starting out. It was a good match between all, but Mark and Glen both gave the last ride to both Bradshaw and Frooque and Kane pinned Frooque for the win of the tag team titles.  
  
Mark and Glen celebrated in the ring for a while before going to the back. About 5 minutes later Mark and Glen walked into the room where Inferno and I where at. I gave Mark a hug and Inferno gave Glen a hug.  
  
Paul then told the guys congratulations on there match and asked them if they had time to go out for a drink before they left with the girls, Mark and Glen both said, that would be ok sure we'll go." Mark and Glen said, to give them 5 minutes to get changed and all and we would all meet by Mark's Harley. Then Mark and Glen both left, as did Paul.  
  
After about 15 minutes we all met by Mark's Harley. We each took separate cars, Mark and I on his Harley, Glen and Inferno in Glens GMC Truck, and Paul got into his 1969 Vet. We all met at the bar about 10 to 15 minutes away from where the arena was.  
  
We all sat down at a table and ordered our drinks.  
  
When the waitress came back with all or drinks Paul said," I would like to make a toast". We all said ok, Paul then said, "first I want to congratulate Mark and Glen on their win tonight to win the tag titles, and I hope that we all will stay close and good friends."  
  
We stayed at the bar for about an hour, then Mark said that we had to leave. Paul looked up and said sure ok, thank you for coming out to have a drink with me. Mark said, no problem Paul then we got up and got ready to leave.  
  
I gave Paul a hug and a kiss on the cheek and again congratulated him. Paul whispered in my ear to give him a call when I got back home, and I said, sure I will. Mark then shook Paul's hand and said see you tomorrow.  
  
When Mark and I got outside Mark asked me if I was ready to go for the ride? I said yes let's go. We hoped on the bike and took off. We drove for a while when Mark pulled off the road to a nice over look of the city. Mark got off the bike then helped me off and he took my hand and led me to a clearing.  
  
We both sat down on the ground next to each other and started to talk about everything. Then Mark was just looking at me and then I asked him what was wrong. He said nothing was wrong he was just was thinking about the other night when we kissed.  
  
Then he leaned over and kissed me softly at first then it got more passionate as it went on. I pulled back and asked Mark what that was for, he just looked at me and said he wanted to kiss me like that last night but wasn't sure the time was right. Then he picked me up and placed me on his lap so that I was straddling him with my face to him.  
  
Then we started to kiss some more and full around a bit till we both stopped and said maybe we should get out of here. I agreed with him then he helped me up and we walked back to his bike hand in hand.  
  
We then headed back to the hotel where we were both staying. When we got back Mark asked me if I would like to go back up to his room and talk some more. I said, yeah sure why not I would not like the night to end just yet, and Mark said I don't want the night to end yet either.  
  
When we got up to the floor were Mark was staying on, we had just walked off the elevator when we saw Glen and Inferno standing in front of Glen's door kissing. Mark just had a smile on his face, and we went to his room. Once in the room Mark asked me if I would like a drink, I said yes please that would be nice.  
  
Mark then went over to the mini bar that was in his room and made us both a drink, and then he brought the drinks over to where I was sitting on the couch. Mark then set his drink down and then said what ever happens tonight if anything dose, I don't want this to be a one-night stand. I said, well I don't like one night stands but what ever dose happen I want it to continue and happen again.  
  
Then just at that moment Mark leaned over and kissed me again it was soft at first then it deepened. At that moment I was really nervous at what was going to happen next. Then I stopped Mark as we were kissing and said, I know this is a bad time but before we go any farther I would real like to know how you feel about me even just a bit, cause it would make me a little better.  
  
Mark just looked at me and said I understand what you are saying and I am not mad. Mark then said well I do like you a lot but right now well not at least till we get to know each other do I want a relationship right yet. I looked at Mark and said, I understand exactly what you are saying and I feel the same way.  
  
So then Mark asked me if I would mind staying with him in his room tonight and just hold each other? I said I would love to with that said I then asked Mark if he had an extra shirt that I could sleep in. Mark said yeah as he walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a shirt out for me. Then I told Mark that I was going to get a quick shower then I would be out.  
  
After I was done my shower I walked out of the bathroom to see Mark standing in front of me in his boxer shorts and no shirt stretching. I walked over to the bed and got in and then Mark got in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Then he turned me around so that I could look into his face and said, I want us to be close friends and see where this takes us.  
  
I agreed with what he said and then gave him a kiss that was soft at first then deepened for a while then when we broke apart from the kiss Mark said good night Sara sweet dreams. I then said good night Mark sweet dreams to you too, and I had fun tonight I hope we can do it again soon.  
  
With that said we both closed our eyes and went to sleep. The next morning when I woke up I was still in Marks arms and I felt so safe and warm. About 5 minutes after I woke Mark woke up too and then said good morning Sara and gave me a nice warm kiss.  
  
After we both got dressed Mark then asked me if I was hungry and wanted to go down to get something to eat? I said, yeah sure I would love to. Then Mark asked me when my flight left I said at 2pm. Mark said that his flight left at 2:30 so he asked me if he would mind, if he took me to the airport I said sure no problem.  
  
With that said, we went down to get something to eat and as we were waiting for the elevator up comes Glen and Inferno Mark asked them what they were up to, Glen said that they were heading down to get a bite to eat. Mark then said hey so are we why don't you two join us?  
  
Glen and Inferno both looked at each other and then said yeah sure why not. As we were waiting for a table Inferno pulled me to the side and asked me if I stayed with Mark the whole night and I just looked at her and said, yes but it is not what you think.  
  
Then I turned to her and asked her if there was anything new between her and Glen and she said, yes there is we are dating, he asked me last night after we left the bar. I then said that is so cool I am so happy for the two of you.  
  
I then said we have lots to talk about on the way home. And Inferno just looked at me and said yes we do. Just then Mark and Glen walked up to us and told us that our table was ready, we said ok then we followed them to the table.  
  
After we all ate Inferno and I went back to our room that we were sharing to get our stuff ready for us to go back home. Mark and Glen also went back to their rooms to pack their stuff also. At about 1pm there was a knock on our door it was Mark and Glen they asked us if we were ready to go to the airport?  
  
We both said yes we are Mark and Glen both walked into our room and grabbed our bags and we all went down stairs to the waiting car to take us all to the airport.  
  
Once at the airport we all checked in and found out were our plane was leaving from. Mark and Glen walked Inferno and I to where our plane would be leaving from in 15 minutes. Once their Mark had pulled me to the side, as did Glen with Inferno.  
  
Mark then looked at me and told me that he had a real nice time and that he hopes that we can get together again soon. I said I would love to get together again. I then asked Mark when the next time that he had time off, he said that he would have a week of in 4 weeks.  
  
So I told him to keep in touch with me and maybe while he was off for that week he could come down to West Virginia and see me. He said that would be nice.  
  
Then he asked me what time would I be back in West Virginia tonight? I told him I would be back at my place at 6:30pm. He said well my flight don't land till 8pm in Houston Texas tonight. I told him to give me a call when he got to his place and we could talk and stuff.  
  
He said that he would do that, just then they called Inferno's and my flight saying they were now boarding. Mark leaned down and picked me up and gave me a hug and a deep kiss, then when he finally put me down he said that he hopes I have a safe trip home. I told him the same thing then I turned and headed onto the plane.  
  
Once Inferno and I were seated in our seats we both turned to each other and both started to talk at the same time. I then said, you go first she said thank you, then she went to tell me about the fun times she had with Glen and that she was glad that she came.  
  
Then she turned to me and asked me what was going on between Mark and I?  
  
I then went on to tell her exactly what was going on between Mark and I. She said So what did you two do after you left the bar? I said, well we got onto the bike and rode down the road for a while till Mark turned off and stopped at an overlook and he stopped the bike and we both got off and we walked to a clearing." We both sat down on the ground and we talked. Then we started to kiss for a while it was soft at first then it deepened. Then after a bit Mark pulled me up onto his lap so that I was straddling him, with my face to his and we started to kiss again.  
  
Then I said, after a bit we decided to head back to the hotel we stayed at. When we got back to the hotel we both decided that we didn't want the night to end so we went back to his room."  
  
Inferno then asked me if it went any farther then us kissing I said, no it didn't we both decided that we wanted to get to know each other better before we got into a relationship. She said I can understand that, then she asked when we were going to see each other again. I said, that Mark has off in 4 weeks and that he is off for a week so he is going to come a visit me.  
  
Inferno then said I think you and Mark will be together soon. I then looked at her and asked her what she meant by that she said that she has a feeling that we would start to date when he came down to visit me. I just looked at her and said in a way I hope we do.  
  
Over the next week Mark and I talked on the phone every night, and Paul and I talked every other night. As each day went by I wasn't sure how the feeling that I was feeling for Mark how much stronger they were going to get. See I haven't felt this strong feeling for any one in a long time so it was making me a little nervous. But Paul and I had made plans for him to come to my place while he was in West Virginia in a few days, I gave him directions to my place and told him to call me when he was on his way.  
  
The day Paul was sapost to come I called Inferno and talked to her some more and told her what I was feeling. She told me that she had just gotten done talking to Glen and he told her that Mark has something planned for me when he comes to visit me next week. Then I asked her what she thought I should do about Paul, and I told her what I felt for Paul.  
  
She then told me that it dose not sound like I want to be in a relationship with him that I just want to be close friends. I told her that I would call her tomorrow after Paul left to go back onto the road, and she said ok good luck. I said thank you, you know you are such a good friend to me I don't know what I would do with out you. Then she said probably be lost and have no clue what to do. Then I told her to have a good night and I would talk to her later.  
  
I had just hung up the phone with Inferno when it rang again. I picked up the phone and said hello. Hey Sara this is Paul I will be there in about 5 minutes I said ok Paul see you when you get here. It was about 5 minutes later when there was a knock at my door. When I opened the door Paul was standing there with a dozen red roses and a box of candy in his hand. I asked him if that all was for me he said, yes it is I then said thank you Paul why don't you come in. Once Paul came in I took his jacket and hung it up, then I turned to look at him and finally saw what he was in. Paul was wearing a pair of black jeans that fit him like a second skin, and a blue silk dress shirt. I told him that dinner would be done in about five minutes, then I asked while we wait would you like a drink Paul? Paul said I would love a drink, then he said is there anything I can help you with? I said no everything is already done.  
  
After I gave Paul his drink the timer went off, so I showed him were the dinner table was and told him to take a seat and I would be right out with the food. While we ate dinner we made small talk and all, and Paul told me how everything was on the road. After we where done eating Paul helped me clean the table off and put everything away.  
  
After we were done with that I made Paul and I another drink, then we headed back to the living room. Once there I asked Paul if he would like to watch a movie? Paul said, yeah sure I would love to. Then I asked him what type of movie would he like to watch? He said, why not we watch an action movie, I said sure how about Lion Heart? Paul said sure I love that movie then I said so do I.  
  
I then put the movie in and sat down next to Paul on the couch. About half way threw the movie Paul put his arm around me and every now and then threw out the movie I would see him looking at me. After the movie was over I asked Paul if he would like to watch another movie?  
  
He said, no I would rather just sit here and talk and stuff if you don't mind. I said, sure what would you like to talk about Paul? He said we could talk about anything. I said ok that's sounds good to me is there anything you want to ask me Paul?  
  
Paul then looked at me and then said well there is one thing I was wondering. I said well what is it Paul? He then said, well would it be all right if I were to kiss you right now? I said sure that it would be ok if you kissed me. Just then Paul leaned over and kissed me it was a gentle but soft kiss. Then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me again this time it was a little stronger and also a little bit deeper.  
  
While we were kissing for some strange reason my mind started to think back to the first night Mark and I really kissed. See when Mark kissed me I felt it all over my body, but when Paul kissed me I felt different it was more like a very close friend kiss.  
  
So we kissed for a while then after a bit we started to full around a bit. Then at about midnight I asked Paul if he wanted to stay here. He then said, yeah I would like to if it's ok with you. I Said, I don't mind at all. Then Paul said ok let me run out to the car a get me some cloths. While he was getting his stuff a lot of things were running threw my head like were we going to do any thing else beside kissing and if so should I tell Mark and would Mark be mad.  
  
When Paul came back I showed him to the bathroom so he could take a shower and all. Then I asked him what time did he have to leave so I could set the alarm, he said he has to leave by noon. I said ok and while Paul was in the bathroom I got my stuff ready to wear to bed. I was going to wear the shirt that Mark gave me and a pair of shorts.  
  
When Paul got out of the shower and he walked into the room only wearing a pair of black shorts. I had to get my breath back because Paul looked really good. Then I told Paul that he could share my waterbed with me since I had a king size. I then said I think it may be more convertible for you. Paul then said thank you for being so kind. Then Paul asked me if it would be ok if he held me while we slept. I said sure no problem.  
  
Just then I turned off the lights and I felt Paul wrap his arms around me. Then I turned to him and gave him a kiss good night and said that I had a real nice time. He then kissed me and said thank you for everything you did for me it was really nice. After a bit Paul kissed me again this time it was stronger then before, so then we started to mess around some. Then after a while we fell asleep in each other's arms the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning I woke up first so I went to get a quick shower while I was in the shower I heard a knock on the door so not thinking I said come in. Paul walked into the bathroom and said would you mind if I joined you? I said, if you want to Paul but I am just about done, all I have left is my hair. Paul said I don't care I still want to join you then I said fine come on in.  
  
So Paul joined me in the shower and said well did you wash your back? I said, I did as much as I could with my back, then Paul said well I would get the rest of it. Then after he was done washing my back he turned me around so that I was facing him. Just then he looked down at me and pulled me close to him and started to kiss me and I kissed him back. It was soft and sweet at first then it got more passionate as time past then Paul's hands started to roam all over my body as mine did on his. Needless to say by the time we were done the water in the shower was running cold. Then we both got out and got dressed and ate some breakfast and drank some coffee.  
  
When it was time for Paul to leave he asked me one last question? He looked deep into my eyes and asked me if I would date him. I looked at him with shock in my eyes and said if things were different and all then I would date him but I don't have that kind of feelings for you Paul. He said I understand but can we still be good friends? I said yes we could still be friends and hang out with each other. Then Paul leaned down and gave me a kiss and said one more question. I said sure what's that Paul? He then looked at me and said you like Mark don't you? I said, yes I do Paul I like him a lot more then he knows. Paul then said I hope he knows what he has in front of him. Then Paul said well if things don't work out between the two of you let me know cause I wouldn't mind dating you. I said I would keep that in mind. Paul gave me one last kiss and told me he would give me a call later tonight. Then we said our good-byes to each other and he left.  
  
About an hour later my phone rang and it was Inferno I said hey girl how are you? She said I am great what about you Sara how did things go between Paul and you? So I told her everything that happened then I told her what Paul said before he left. Inferno said that was sweet I said yeah that it was. Then she asked me if I was going to tell Mark what happened I said I think I will but after I tell him how I truly feel first. What do you think when should I tell him?  
  
The next week went by real fast for me each day that it came closer to when Mark was going to be at my place, the more nervous I got. Glen also had a week off so he was going to go see Inferno during his time off. The day finally came when Mark was arriving at my place, he had called me from the airport saying that he had just gotten his rental car and was on his way.  
  
After we got off the phone I ran around my place making sure that everything was perfect. It was about 15 minutes later when Mark arrived at my place. I saw him get out of the car so I went out and helped him bring in his things. When I went to get the stuff out of the back seat Mark told me that he would get it and asked me if I could just get his last bag.  
  
Once we were inside Mark asked me to have a seat he had something for me. I said you didn't have to get me anything you're the only thing I wanted. Mark just looked at me and smiled and told me that was sweet. Then he said ok here open this one first; I said open this one first? Mark said this is the first of a few things I brought for you. When I opened the box inside of it was a leather trench coat similar to the one he wore. I looked at him and said you didn't have to get me this. He said I know I didn't I wanted to.  
  
So then I asked Mark if he was hungry, he said, actually yes I am. I said well that the food would be done in about 5 minutes if you want to have a seat at the table. While I was getting everything ready I asked Mark over my shoulder if he would like a beer? Mark said, yes that would be great. So I brought him the beer and said I would be right back with the food. After we ate we went back into the living room to talk.  
  
Once there I asked Mark if I could ask him something he said, yeah ask me anything. Then I took a deep breath and said Mark how do you feel about me and where our friend ship is going? He said I was going to ask you the same thing. So at the same time we both started to talk, and tell each other how we felt. After we got everything out in the open I decided that I should tell Mark about what happened while Paul visited me.  
  
Mark took it better then I thought he would, then I told him what Paul said after I told him how I felt about Mark. With everything out in the open Mark and I talked some more then after everything we decided that we were going to try dating and see how everything went. I was so happy after we decided to date that I got up and then sat down on Mark's lap and gave him a kiss.  
  
We sat there just kissing softly at first then it increased until we both pulled away to catch our breaths.  
  
To be Continued……………… 


	2. chapter 2

The Dream  
  
Part 2  
  
By Sara K. Clark  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
  
  
I don't own the wrestlers that are in this story nor do I work for the wwf. Mark Callaway, Glen Jacobs, and Paul Levesque are sole property to the wwf. The only charters that I own is Sara Clark and Drafthorseinferno (Inferno) and Dee H. This story takes place in Pittsburgh Pa. And a few other states.  
  
  
  
Some other wrestlers in the story are Matt and Jeff Hardy (the Hardy Boyz), Devon and Bubba Ray Dudley (the Dudley Boyz), Stacy. Amy Drumas (Lita), Adam Copeland (Edge), Rob (RVD), Jason Resso (Christian). William Regal, Dustin Rennelds (Golddust) Bradshaw and Frooque (APA) and other's are also sole property of the WWFE.  
  
  
  
I may put some words from certain songs by different bands, I will give who ever I use there full credit I do not have a band nor do I own any of the songs I may use. I make no money off this story it is just a fan fiction so don't sue me you wont get nothing.  
  
  
  
Authors note: this is the last part of part 1 just incases you for got.  
  
* We sat there just kissing softly at first then it increased until we both pulled away to catch our breaths.  
  
To be continued…*  
  
  
  
Once Mark and I were done kissing we decided that we were going to call it a night, so we both got ready to go to bed. After I got ready for bed I hoped into the bed with Mark we did start to mess around some till the sleep came over us.  
  
  
  
The next morning I rolled over in bed in hopes to cuddle up with Mark but I found that he wasn't still in bed with me. I then turned around and put my robe on and went to look for Mark.  
  
  
  
I could smell the brewing of fresh coffee, and then I heard the shower running. So I knocked on the door and asked Mark if he would like some company. Mark said, yes that would be nice of you to join me. So after I got into the shower with Mark he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss and then said he had a real nice time last night.  
  
  
  
I said, so did I Mark I felt so good when I was with you, then I said thank you Mark for the wonderful night? With that said we finished in the shower and then walked into the kitchen and drink some coffee.  
  
  
  
After we drank our coffee and got dressed I asked Mark what he would like to do for the day.  
  
Mark said, well do you have any family or friends out here that you would like me to meet?  
  
  
  
I said I have one real close friend named Dee who lives about 5 minutes away we could go see her if you want. Mark said, sure let's do that. After I called Dee and told her that Mark and I were on our way over, she asked me if he liked dogs, I said yeah he dose then we said our good byes.  
  
  
  
When we got into Marks car to head over to Dee's house I warned him that he may get attacked by Angel (Dee's Rott) but then I said all she'll do to you is either sit on ya or lick you silly. Just as we were pulling into Dee's drive way Mark's cell phone rang.  
  
  
  
He told me that he would come to the door when he is done on the phone. I walked into Dee's house and told her that Mark was on the phone but would be in as soon as he was done.  
  
  
  
On the person who had called Mark was Glen, he had told Mark that Paul asked him if he knew of anyone to hook him up with. Mark said well let me think on that and I will call you back later when Sara and I get back to her place.  
  
  
  
Glen said ok then reminded Mark that he was at Inferno's place to call there. Mark said ok then hung up, Mark walked up to the door and knocked and I told Dee that it was Mark so that I would get it.  
  
  
  
Once Mark was inside I introduced him to Dee and to the dogs Crissy and Angel, I was right as soon as Mark sat down Angel was on his lap giving him kiss's. Everyone was getting along well Dee had pulled me to the side while Mark was in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
She asked me if I thought Mark had any friend that I could hook her up with. I told her that I think he dose but let me talk to him later and I will let you know.  
  
  
  
Dee knew that Mark was a wrestler and all so she asked me if I knew if Paul was taken I said no he wasn't dating anyone as far as I knew. Just then I had an idea but I had to talk to Mark about it first.  
  
  
  
The whole day seemed to fly by we all got to know each other and then went out to eat. After dinner I told Dee that Mark and I were going to head back to my place and that I would call her tomorrow. Dee and we all said our good byes then we (Mark and I) went one way and she went her way.  
  
  
  
Once back at my place Mark had told me about the conversation he had with Glen earlier and I told him about the one I had with Dee. So then Mark called Glen back and told him that we had found the perfect person for Paul. Glen told us that was great, so then Mark and Glen worked out a plan to hook up Paul and Dee.  
  
  
  
The week mark had off went by so fast that when it was time for Mark to leave I didn't want him to go. He said if there were any way he could do it he would take me with him. But Vince McMahon wont let the wrestlers bring their girl/boy friends on the road only the wife's or husbands.  
  
  
  
But Mark then told me that they were going to be in Wheeling, WV for Raw on Monday and then back in Pittsburgh on Wednesday, so Mark asked me if I would like to go to the 2 shows since they were near where I live.  
  
  
  
I said yeah I would love too then I asked him if I could bring Dee with me he said, I was hoping you would say that. I also asked him if Inferno was going to be there too he said yes she's gonna be there too. I said kool after your match maybe you, me, Glen, Inferno, Paul and, Dee could all go out. Mark said that sounds like a great idea.  
  
  
  
Mark and I said our good bye and I told him that I would see him on Monday. He told me what hotel that they would be staying at and for me to call his cell phone when we got there. We kissed for about 5 minutes before Mark finally left. I then went inside to call Dee then to call Inferno.  
  
  
  
Dee was so happy that she was invited to go to the 2 wwf shows, I then told her that after they are all done there match's we are all going out to have some fun. Dee asked me who all was going with us. So I told her that it was going to be Inferno and Glen, Mark and me and Her and Paul.  
  
  
  
Mark called me that night after he joined up with the wwf and told me that Paul was looking forward to meet Dee. Mark also told me that when he showed Paul her picture he told him that she looks just right for him.  
  
  
  
Then Mark told Paul about Dee's hobbies and everything and Paul said that it sounds as if they got a lot in common. After Mark and I talked for about an hour we said our good byes then I gave him all my traveling info so he would know what time I would be calling him Monday morning.  
  
  
  
Over the next two-day Dee and I got everything all packed and ready to go. We got to the hotel at 7:30am Monday morning just as we walked into the hotel Inferno came in right behind us. I introduced Dee to Inferno and told them I would call Mark and let him know we were all here. Mark came down about 10 minutes later with Glen.  
  
  
  
Glen went right over to Inferno and picked her up and gave her a hug and kiss. Mark did the same to me then both Mark and Glen gave Dee a hug and kiss on the cheek. The Mark asked us if we were hungry or tired I said I was both as did Dee and Inferno. So then Glen said ok then let go get something to eat then take you up to your rooms after we eat.  
  
  
  
As we walked out of the hotel someone was calling out Mark's and my name so we all stopped and turned around. And the person who was calling us was non- other then Paul. He came up to us and asked us were we were going I said, were going to get something to eat want to join us? Paul said I would join you only if I can sit next to this lovely lady here. I turned to look and he had just took Dee's hand and kissed it and introduced himself to Dee.  
  
  
  
So we all left to go get something to eat. I looked at Mark and said well it looks like Paul and Dee are hitting it off real well. Mark said, yeah I know I wasn't sure before but I am now they are perfect for each other. I told Mark that I agreed. Once we ordered we all did some small talk for a bit. But it seemed like Paul and Dee were in a different world from us. I made a mental note to myself to talk to Dee later. Once we were all done eating we went back to the hotel and we each went to our designated rooms.  
  
  
  
Mark walked me to my room and told me that there would be a limo to pick us all up at 5:30pm tonight. I told him ok then gave him a kiss and he left. At around 4pm I went over to Dee's room to talk to her while we got ready for the show tonight. I then after I was done getting dressed I asked Dee what she thought of Paul?  
  
  
  
She then just smiled and told me that she liked him and would like to get to know each other better. I just smiled and said I think you two will be good together.  
  
  
  
Just then Inferno knocked on the door; Dee said come in, so Inferno walked in. Inferno said that it's about time to go down stairs to get in the limo to go to the show. Inferno then told us then before she left the her room Glen called, and told her to tell us that we are sapost to meet them at Marks dressing room when we got there.  
  
  
  
Once at the arena we all went to Mark's dressing room and knocked on the door. Mark opened the door and told us to come in. Then he went to tell us that his and Glens match was 2nd and that Paul's match was the 4th match. Mark then showed us where we were going to sit, and then said that he and Glen would be up after their match to watch Paul's match with us.  
  
  
  
Mark and Glen were going against Adam and Jason for the belts. First out was Adam and Jason since they were the challengers. Adam and Jason did there famous 5 second pose and then told the crowd that they were going to take the tag belts away from the Brother's of Destruction.  
  
  
  
Just then Glen's music hit and he came out he went into the ring and rose his hands above his head and brought them down as Mark's music hit and he came out on his Harley.  
  
  
  
The match started out with Mark going against Adam. Mark had the upper hand till Adam low blowed Mark. Then Mark finally got the chance to tag in Glen and Glen demolished Adam and Jason. Then Mark came in and both Mark and Glen gave Jason and Adam the last ride in unison for the win. Lillian Garsea announced Mark and Glen the winners of the match as Earl Hebner raised there hands in victory.  
  
Mark and Glen walked to the back and got a quick shower and dressed into there, street cloths and met us in the room were we were watching the matches.  
  
The next match was Matt and Jeff Hardy with Lita against Chris Jericho and Test with Torri Wilson in a mixed tag match. The match was fairly fast Matt started out against Test then he tagged in Lita and Test tagged in Torri Lita gave Torri the Litacarona for the 1,2,3 for the win.  
  
Next Match was Paul Vs Stone Cold Steve Austin in a non-title match. Austin came out first with the sound of broken glass then the sound of "It's time to play the Game" and out came Paul.  
  
Paul was on the end of 2 stone cold stunners and still kicked out then Paul gave Austin a spin buster and Pedigree for the 1,2,3 and the win. Paul did his usual 4-corner pose and then left the ring. After Paul's match Mark, Glen, Inferno, Dee and I went to the dinning hall were we are meeting Paul. Once Paul was showered and dressed in his street cloths He met us in the dinning hall and then he handed Dee a single red rose.  
  
Then Paul asked if we were all ready to go and in unison yeah. I am gonna ride with Mark on his Harley and Dee, Paul, Glen and Inferno are all driving in Paul's Hummer. We all went to the Owl's Nest for some drinks and to have a good time. We where there for a long while but Mark told Paul, Glen, Inferno and Dee that we were gonna head out.  
  
We all said our good byes and Mark and I left. But before we left I pulled Dee to the side and asked her how she and Paul were doing and she said that she was gonna go back to Paul's place with him and talk. So then Mark and I got back on his Harley and left. We went back to the hotel and to Marks room to just be alone together. Needless to say Mark and I did talk some but we didn't get to sleep till we were both worn out.  
  
The night that Mark and I spent together was like it was the first time all over again. We awoke at 10:30am to the sound of Marks phone ringing, Mark was still sleeping so I answered the phone. It was Paul asking if we wanted to meet him and Dee for breakfast I said yeah sure. Then I asked if Glen and Inferno were coming to he said, No they have some other plans of things to do today. So I told Paul to give Mark and I about 45 minuets and we would meet down stairs. 


End file.
